Tel est pris qui croyait vendre
by Sterenig
Summary: défi "vente aux enchères" de Sevys-now. Encore une fois, ce cher Severus est malmené pour votre plus grand plaisir.


Disclaimer : les perso appartiennent toujours à JKR et je ne gagne toujours rien.

Ecrit pour un défi de la communauté Sevys-now : vente aux enchères.

OOO

Hermione Granger prit la parole d'un air blasé

Hermione Granger leva la main et prit la parole d'un air blasé.

« Cinq gallions. »

Une voix grave et courroucée lui répondit.

« Pardon ? C'est une plaisanterie, Miss Granger ? »

Percy Weasley, un peu mal à l'aise, tenta de calmer les choses avant qu'elles ne s'enveniment. Il avait comme un mauvais pressentiment. Le genre qui vous éprouver comme un trou noir à la place de l'estomac. Il se racla la gorge et adopta un ton ferme.

« Silence ! Je vous rappelle que les prisonniers n'ont pas droit à la parole. Vous avez dit cinq gallions, miss ?»

Hermione hocha la tête courtoisement en direction du Sorcier-priseur. Avant que Percy n'ait pu continuer, le prisonnier s'insurgea de nouveau.

« Cinq gallions pour un Maître de Potion diplômé ? Avec mon expérience ? Vous êtes tombée sur la tête ! N'importe quel crétin donnerait au moins quelques centaines de gallions. Quelqu'un de sensé y rajouterait encore au minimum un zéro ! »

Severus Snape enrageait. Hermione le regardait avec un petit sourire et un sourcil levé qui n'étaient pas sans rappeler sa propre expression.

Ils savaient tous les deux que ce n'était qu'une mise en scène, destinée à le protéger des Mangemorts qui avaient échappé aux Aurors après la chute de Voldemort. Vendu aux enchères comme esclave, aux côtés de ses anciens _camarades_, au profit des orphelins de guerre. Granger avait pour mission de le récupérer en gagnant l'enchère. On ne pouvait tout de même pas le laisser partir entre les mains de n'importe qui et risquer sa sécurité !

Ils savaient tous les deux qu'elle en profitait pour se venger. Il faut dire qu'il avait été un peu dur en la rabaissant devant tous les membres de l'Ordre réunis. Il devait reconnaître qu'elle n'était plus aussi désagréable que quand elle était son élève, et dernièrement, ils réussissaient même à converser de façon stimulante. Mais il n'avait pas pu s'abstenir de ses sarcasmes habituels quand il s'était rendu compte des regards énamourés qu'elle lui lançait quand elle pensait qu'il ne la voyait pas. Il grimaça au souvenir. Non, ça avait été largement plus que ses sarcasmes habituels. Il s'était surpassé, ce jour-là. Devant tout le monde. Pour autant, il n'était pas question qu'il se laisse insulter de la sorte !

Hermione continua, en regardant Percy, qui commençait à transpirer abondamment et se demandait comment éviter un désastre. Après tout, c'était _lui_, le fonctionnaire du Ministère en charge ici. C'était _lui_, qui était responsable du bon déroulement de la vente aux enchères. C'était _son_ poste qui était en jeu s'il n'arrivait pas à maintenir un semblant d'ordre dans ce qui se dirigeait, lentement mais sûrement, vers une bataille rangée entre les deux membres de l'Ordre.

« Cinq gallions, et je vous fais une fleur. Sans mon offre généreuse, vous devriez payer pour qu'on vous en débarrasse ! »

« Miss Granger ! Cette attitude est scandaleuse ! Vous ne pouvez pas – »

« Vous voyez, monsieur le commissaire ! Avec le sale caractère qu'il a, il est invendable ! Vous pourriez à la rigueur essayer de le fourguer au Père Fouettard, mais je ne suis même pas certaine qu'il veuille s'embarrasser de _ça_. Il serait capable d'essayer de lui apprendre son boulot. »

« Silence, s'il vous plait, ou je mets fin à la vente ! »

L'intervention de Percy n'eut pas vraiment l'effet escompté. Des sourires apparurent sur les visages des Mangemorts menottés, alignés sur l'estrade aux côtés de Severus. Le sorcier fumait. Il était bien déterminé à ne pas perdre la face contre cette insupportable sorcière. Avec un sourire des plus carnassiers, il contre-attaqua de plus belle, là où ça allait faire mal.

« N'essayez pas de tromper votre monde, Miss Granger. Tout le monde ici a bien compris que vos tentatives pitoyables pour déguiser votre achat en acte de charité ne sont qu'un moyen pour masquer vos tendances masochistes. Et avaricieuses. »

Percy Weasley essaya bien d'intervenir mais le cri outragé d'Hermione couvrit ses bafouillements et les murmures amusés de la salle. Les yeux d'onyx brillèrent. Il avait déstabilisé Hermione Granger et avait pris l'avantage. Très bien.

« Comment osez-vous ? Comment pouvez-vous croire une seule seconde qu'avec ce physique répugnant vous pourriez m'intéressez de cette façon ? C'est… C'est… »

La voix grave de Severus s'éleva doucement, avec un ton sensuel qui d'habitude aurait fait fondre la jeune femme.

« Avouez que vous aimiez ça, Miss Granger. Etre punie par votre odieux professeur. C'est ça que vous voulez ? Jouer au professeur et à la vilaine fille ? Une retenue ? Une fessée, peut-être ? Mais il n'y a qu'à demander, mademoiselle ! Il ne faut pas avoir honte de vos fantasmes, vous savez. »

Lucius Malfoy, qui attendait son tour sur l'estrade, ne pouvait masquer un air de triomphe en voyant la Sang-de-Bourbe rabaissée de cette façon.

Hermione ne contenait plus sa colère. Humiliée deux fois en public par cet homme ! Comment avait-elle pu être séduite par son air mystérieux et son intellect ?

« Allez en enfer ! Vous êtes ignoble ! Espèce de -»

« - Ignoble, peut-être, mais je vous excite. J'avais remarqué comme vous regardiez mes mains, pendant les cours. Vous n'étiez pas très discrète. Et puis, vous avez fait une offre, Miss Granger. Trop tard pour vous dédire… Après tout, personne ne voudrait s'embarrasser de la chauve-souris graisseuse. Si personne ne surenchérit, je suis _tout à vous_ Miss Granger. »

Hermione s'arrachait les cheveux. Snape, menotté, contempla ses ongles d'un air hautain. Après tout, il était dans un bon jour, chacun en prendrait pour son grade, il n'allait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Il reprit, l'air faussement pensif.

« Remarquez, en même temps je dois dire que vous avez plutôt bon goût. Je suis un dieu, au lit. »

Il récolta pour cette affirmation quelques regard ironiques parmi le public, d'autres un peu peinés devant ce qui avait tout l'air d'une très nette exagération. Il vit du coin de l'œil Lucius Malfoy ricaner et étrécit les yeux avant de susurrer d'une voix de velours.

« N'est-ce pas, Narcissa ? »

Lucius manqua s'étrangler avant de se tourner vers sa femme, qui tentait de garder son masque de froideur impassible. Malgré ses efforts louables, elle ne réussit cependant pas à éviter une légère rougeur au niveau des joues. Lucius rugit avant de se précipiter vers Severus, qui resta immobile, l'air de s'ennuyer profondément. Trois aurors furent nécessaires pour évacuer Malfoy senior.

Les regards du public étaient devenus interrogateurs. Se pouvait-il que Severus Snape, sarcastique bâtard, soit une affaire à saisir ?

« Je me souviens, très chère Cissa, cette soirée avec Lilith et Jocaste. Ou était-ce Violette ? »

Severus jubilait en observant Narcissa se tortiller et fixer le sol devant elle. Elle avait plutôt l'air d'une petite fille prise les doigts dans le pot de confiture que d'une aristocrate guindée. A leurs côtés, Nott et Avery nécessitaient aussi l'intervention des aurors. Le premier s'était jeté sur son épouse, qui se trouvait dans le public, et tentait de l'étrangler. Lilith Avery était sur l'estrade et n'avait pas un œil pour son mari, agréablement perdue qu'elle était dans les souvenirs. D'abord interrogateur, le dit mari devint rapidement furieux devant le sourire béat qu'elle arborait pour toute réponse.

Ce même sourire provoqua des remous dans le public. Surtout quand ils entendirent clairement Jocaste Nott hurler combien les prestations sexuelles de son mari étaient pitoyables comparées aux talents de Severus, qu'elle n'avait jamais été satisfaite et qu'elle demandait le divorce.

Percy abattait frénétiquement son maillet sur le bureau, tentant vainement de ramener l'ordre et Hermione était perdue dans un silence vengeur, les mâchoires serrées et les paupières closes. Severus se fichait de Percy Weasley, mais il n'était pas question qu'Hermione s'en tire à si bon compte.

« Mais bien sûr, vous ne pouviez pas avoir connaissance de ce fait, Miss Granger. Bien que, attendez… La jeune Parkinson ne serait tout de même pas allée répéter ses petits secrets hors de la salle commune de Serpentard, non ? »

« Pansy ? »

Lord Parkinson approcha du bord de l'estrade en cherchant le visage de sa fille dans le public. Celle-ci essayait de se faire oublier en se glissant au fond de son siège, mais ne parvint qu'à attirer l'attention de quelques sorcières assises à ses côtés.

Elle ne pu que hocher la tête en rougissant quand les harpies voisines lui demandèrent si Snape était à la hauteur des rumeurs.

A partir de ce moment là, l'enfer se déchaîna. Lord Parkinson repéra Pansy. Sa culpabilité s'affichait en lettres de feu sur les joues empourprées et le regard baissé de la jeune femme. Son père commença à insulter Pansy et ses comportements de sorcière de peu de vertu.

Une femme près de Pansy se leva et cria, « Cinquante gallions pour Snape ! »

Lord Parkinson jurait, se débattait, lançait des coups de pieds contre les aurors qui essayaient de le maintenir. Brusquement, il porta la main à sa poitrine et commença à suffoquer. Il fut rapidement évacué vers la médisorcière de garde.

Les enchères s'affolaient.

« Cent ! »

« Deux cent cinquante ! »

« Cinq cent ! »

« Huit cent ! »

Les sorcières étaient debout, criant et se bousculant.

« Mille ! Lachez-moi espèce de folle ! »

« Mille deux cent ! Je l'ai vu la première ! »

« Il est pour moi ! Mille cinq cent ! »

« Non, à moi ! »

Quelques sorts commencèrent à être échangés, certaines en virent aux mains. Au milieu du champ de bataille, Hermione Granger était toujours assise, Severus Rogue ricanait et Percy Weasley tentait vainement de faire évacuer la salle en considérant sa reconversion professionnelle dans un pays lointain.

Une lumière verte annonça une communication par le réseau de cheminettes. Percy s'agenouilla, hocha la tête et se redressa, visiblement un peu soulagé. Avec un _Sonorus_, il annonça, « Enchère par cheminette, cinq mille gallions pour Severus Snape, adjugé vendu, fin des enchères pour aujourd'hui ! Evacuez la salle ! »

Il fit signe à deux aurors d'évacuer Snape par la cheminette, et aux renforts de diriger le public vers la sortie.

Severus, posa le pied dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore et épousseta ses robes. Il souriait toujours quand il leva la tête et se trouva nez à nez avec plusieurs membres de l'Ordre.

« Ah, merci Albus, l'atmosphère devenait un peu bruyante, je dois dire. Vous n'auriez pas dû confier cette mission à Miss Granger, vous savez. Elle n'a pas la carrure. »

Le directeur renvoya les aurors et le regarda avec un sourire penaud.

« Severus, je dois vous préciser un détail, avant toute chose. Voyez-vous, cet achat a été un effort groupé. Nous devions frapper fort pour stopper les enchères. Et vous connaissez l'état déplorable des finances de l'Ordre. »

Snape déglutit, sentant venir un mauvais coup. Il n'aimait pas du tout la façon dont les yeux de Dumbledore brillaient.

« Nous n'avions pas connaissance de vos… talents … particuliers, mon garçon. Et Minerva est arrivée au moment où cette madame Nott a parlé si fort. C'est elle qui a eu l'idée de faire une cagnotte pour vous acquérir. Alors, heu… Voilà, je vous présente vos nouvelles et heureuses propriétaires, Severus. »

Avec un grand sourire, Albus désignait l'ensemble des femmes regroupées près de la porte. Minerva, Tonks, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, et même, Molly ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles le regardaient comme ça ?

D'autres femmes continuaient à arriver. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne lui avait pas enlevé ses menottes ? Vector et quelques septièmes années de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, Poppy, un troupeau de jeunes filles de sa propre maison. Il recula en les voyant s'approcher. _Pomona Sprout _! Il grogna, sentant venir une terrible migraine.

Le coup de grâce fut la vue de Sybille Trelawney, la bave aux lèvres. Severus Snape n'écouta que son courage et s'évanouit vaillamment.

OOO

Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit de la grande écriture, mais l'idée était là et j'avais envie de vous en faire profiter, malgré une période un peu chargée sur le plan perso. Je sais, je sais, le scénario de l'enchère, c'est classique…


End file.
